Chances, Realization, and Reproduction
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: The girl Mush wants laughs at his attempts to talk to her, Snitch can't even talk to the girl he likes, and Crutchy is trying to help Snitch and Mush out. Spot is just watching it all happen, but he's starting to notice the girl who has been by his side.
1. end of the summer party

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Newsies' characters. I only own the original characters. _

_A/N: Okay, this is the first Newsies story that I've ever posted, so be easy please, and tell me what you think. My best friend and I wrote it awhile ago, and randomly decided to post it up now. We hope you guys like it, and if you do, please tell us, through those lovely reviews. _

_The story is set in present days, where the Newsies are just normal boys in high school. It's basically about Mush, Snitch, Spot, Crutchy, Skittery, the Original Characters, and an appearance by Racetrack. There may be appearances by other Newsies, but we aren't sure yet. We hope you like it._

- - - - -

It was the first co-ed birthday party of their lives, and they were playing… monopoly.

"Hey Tru, can you throw me my crutch?" Crutchy, obviously a nickname due to the crutch that he had to use since two months ago, asked standing up.

"Sure." Tru grabbed the crutch behind her, and threw it towards Crutchy, slightly hitting the boy in front of her with curly, out of control, type of hair. "Oh, sorry about that."

The boy turned around and grinned. Tru raised an eyebrow, uncomfortable, but was smiling inside because his grin. With his eyes so chinky, it was a little cute, just a little.

"Hey." His voice squeaky, yet seductive for an eleven year old.

"Uhm, hi." Tru responded and smiled a little to be polite. She had jet black hair and had hazel tear-dropped eyes, which stood out on her tan face.

"Did you just move here? Because I haven't seen you around before, and I'm _sure_ I would have noticed you." He raised his eyebrows at her, "My name's John by the way, John Aston."

"The names Tru and I've lived here almost all my life," Tru nodded trying not to make eye contact with the John, John Aston staring at her.

"Oh, but I can't believe I didn't notice a beauty like you."

Tru looked down, lips pursed trying not to laugh; but she was unsuccessful in doing so. "Whew, I didn't know that fifth graders said _beauty_. That was actually really mushy. You know from now on I think I'm gonna call you Mush." Tru smiled at him, not trying to make it seem mean, because she was just giving him a nickname.

Mush smiled along, but deep inside, felt hurt, being rejected by the first girl he thought didn't have cooties.

- - - -

Brooklyn sat on the couch, listening in the conversation that Tru, and the boy she nicknamed Mush. Although Tru turned him down without noticing, "Mush" seemed okay, as they continued their conversation, with laughing and playful hitting.

She sat there, next to a boy, who had obvious green-blue eyes, and a scrawny body.

He sat there with a smirk listening in on their conversation too. Brooklyn asked him, with a smile, "They're good entertainment right?"

Spot turned, and looked Brooklyn with her glasses that made her look smart, and hot at the same time. She had brown eyes and light brown highlights in her dark brown hair. "Yeah, she totally turned John, I mean Mush down, and he doesn't even notice."

Brooklyn chuckled while lying back into the couch, "That poor boy. Tru does this a lot. She doesn't even mean too, just happens, the poor boys in the world, and she's only eleven."

Spot smiled, "Poor Jo- I mean Mush. I can get used to calling him that. I'm Spot by the way. It's a nickname though; the real name is Sean Conlon."

"I'm Brooklyn. I'm just born with weird name." Brooklyn blushed whenever she had to introduce herself to someone, especially since her name was uncommon; like Paris or Manhattan, she took after a city.

"You're in my class right?" Spot asked, unfamiliar with his classmates considering they were only in school for a few days, and they were at an end of the summer party thrown by Crutchy, who was surrounded by girls at the moment. The girls were asking how he hurt his leg, and if he was still in pain.

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah."

"Then now I have someone to talk to," Spot smirked.

- - - - -

"Aha!" The green eyed, jet black hair, witty, sarcastic, and oblivious Brandyn grinned, after winning monopoly. "You almost beat me." She looked up at the blue-eyed Dan Snitchtowski, "What's your name?"

"Dan."

"Dan. Wow, what a nice boring name." Brandyn nodded, "What's your last name?"

"Snitchtowski," They boy blushed as if he's never talked to a pretty girl before, only croaking out an answer to her questions.

Brandyn laughed, "I love that. Can I call you Snitchtowski?" Snitch nodded, and Tru sat next to Brandyn, while Mush sat next to Snitch.

"I made a friend today." Tru stated, pointing to Mush, "I named him Mush, because he's mushy."

Snitch laughed and Brandyn joined in, "I made a new friend too. I beat him in monopoly, meet Snitch."

Mush's eyes got big, "SNITCH?! From Snitchtowsky?! That's priceless!" Mush erupted in continuous laughter.

- - -

"MUSH!" Even in sophomore year of high school, Mush still had that continuous laughter he started in the fifth grade, from the end of summer party. Tru rolled her eyes, as she sat across from him in their English class. Ashlee, the other girl in the group, pushed Mush off her chair.

"MUSH! We can't work when you're laughing like that. SHUT UP!" Ashlee yelled.

Although her voice got louder Mush just started laughing harder, until the bell rang, and Mush received a detention for not cooperating in class.

- - - -

Tru shook her head approaching the lunch table that she shared with Spot, Brandyn, and Brooklyn.

"Mush does not shut up sometimes," Tru groaned.

Spot nodded, "The continuous laughter? I seriously think you taught him that, ever since that –"

Tru interrupted and mocked Spot's deep voice, "End of the summer party."

Spot pouted, "Just saying."

"Well, you've said it about a million times Conlon," Tru snarled obviously PMSing.

"You know it's pretty funny that you guys don't even talk to Snitch or Mush much anymore… or at all." Brooklyn smiled at Tru. The 'or at all' was directed towards her and Mush, "Just saying."

Brandyn raised an eyebrow, another PMSer. "Well we're not you and Spot. Best friends ever since the," Brandyn mocked Spot's deep voice as Tru did, "end of the summer party."

Spot pouted, and got up like a girl would. "I'm gonna get lunch," He turned on his heel, walking away. Brooklyn, who was like the mother of the two looked at them disapprovingly and they smiled innocently.


	2. shy Snitch

_Disclaimer: Don't own Mush, or Snitch in this chapter, but we do own original characters, even the Ditzy Lindsay. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you two! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. My friend, Melissa, wrote this one, so credit is to her. And please, readers keep telling us what you think of it. Enjoy, our loveable Snitch._

- - - - - - -

The remainder of the weekend passed by far too quickly, as the fatigue of Monday morning soon reared its unsightly head. Brandyn sleepily trudged into her first period Honors Bio class, and groaned remembering that double lab took place on Mondays and Wednesdays.

Brandyn walked up the aisle to her seat. "Monday labs. Ugh, shoot me," She mumbled to herself, and lazily plopped into her seat, laying her cheek down on the cold surface of the desk.

Snitch watched her as she walked past him, but kept his head facing forward. After he heard her sit down, he turned to look at his friend Mush, who sat three aisles over.

'_Talk to her,'_ he mouthed. Snitch resisted the urge to pop his thumb in his mouth, a habit he never seemed to kick, but Mush nodded at him encouragingly.

Snitch slowly turned around to see Brandyn with her head on her desk, eyes closed. His mouth opened to speak, but his throat was tight. He closed his mouth and quietly cleared his throat to try again, but to no avail.

Snitch closed his eyes and took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. He had just about mustered enough courage to reopen his eyes and start his pre-planned conversation, when Brandyn finally lifted her head.

"Snitch?" Snitch's eyes shot wide open. "Uh, what are you doing?" She questioned, referring to his closed eyes, and silently mumbling mouth.

Snitch could hear his heart beat in his ears. "U-uh," Not knowing what else to do, Snitch quickly turned back around in his seat.

Mush snickered at him from the across the room and mouthed, "Dork."

Snitch glared and sunk further into his seat.

"Alright, today we are going to be doing the chromatography lab," Miss Harrell informed. "Everybody should have their lab notebooks set from Friday's class period, and so now you must all get into groups of two. After you find your partner, send one person from each group to get the supplies that are laid out on the back table. Remember, pen only in lab notebooks. Okay, go!"

Snitch looked over at Mush, who had quickly been bombarded by Lindsay Miller, and wondered to himself how a ditz like her could have gotten into AP Bio. However, with Mush temporarily tied up, this gave Snitch the opportunity to make another attempt to talk to Brandyn.

"Uhm, hey."

Brandyn smiled at him politely before returning to copying down the work on the front board.

"I, uh, was wondering if you had a partner yet," Snitch managed to say.

"Not yet." She looked up at him.

"Well, uh," Snitch glanced at Mush. He was still trying to get rid of Lindsay. "Would you like to be mine?"

Brandyn smiled, "Sure."

"Great!" Snitch grinned. "I'll go get the supplies."

Brandyn nodded before stopping him, "Wait." A brief wave of anxiety swept over Snitch. "Aren't you usually Mush's partner?"

"Uh." Snitch looked over at Mush, who was frantically trying to get Snitch's attention to save him from having to work with Lindsay. "Uhm," Snitch moved to block Mush from Brandyn's line of vision. "Who?"

Brandyn laughed. "Never mind."

Snitch breathed a sigh of relief and danced his way to the back table.


	3. locker surprises

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mush, or Crutchy. I do own the original characters though. _

_A/N: I'm so happy you guys loved Snitch, because we love him dearly. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. I hope you like this chapter, its a little insight to the Mush and Tru semi-angst. And please, review to tell me what you think!_

_- - - - _

Mush counted down the minutes until he could get out of AP Bio, not because of the double lab they had that day, but because of the Lindsay girl hanging on his arm and ogling at him. Usually Mush was the last one out of class, but that day he couldn't sit there and he sexually assaulted by Lindsay, when he was thinking about the girl who wouldn't even talk to him.

"Crutchy!" Mush ran up to him, "Talk to me. TALK TO ME."

Crutchy raised an eyebrow and nodded while smiling, because that's what you do to crazy people, "Hiya Mush."

Lindsay grabbed Mush's arm for the last time, because after that experience Mush planned on switching his class.

"Oh!" Mush jumped in Crutchy's face, "Snitch _finally_ talked to Brandyn. That dork, he was so nervous, it was priceless those facial expressions of his."

"Nice." Crutchy nodded.

Crutchy always smiled, because he knew who all the guys liked, he knew who the girls were _going_ to like, and he stood as the best friends of both different gender groups. Crutchy, the best friend; for several years that was his name to the girls, but he liked it.

Tru interrupted his thoughts when she ran up to him in the middle of the hallway, just to give him a hug and have a quick conversation, "Crutchy. I have to call you later, just feel like talking to you. Miss you, kid." Mush smiled at her as she hurried by and she mumbled, "Mush."

Mush frowned, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Crutchy shook his head, thinking all his friends were crazy, and he was the only normal person.

"Be friends with all of them."

Crutchy laughed, "Well in your case, don't hit on her. Prove to her that you're not only trying to get her as another girl on your list. I mean you finally talked to her- Wait, why didn't you talk to her before?"

Mush shrugged trying to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

"Right, because she's Tru and not chasing after you like every other girl?"

"That sounds kind of right."

"Didn't she give you your nickname, too?" Crutchy laughed at the boy, who told Snitch to talk to Brandyn for years, but didn't realize how they were so alike. "I remember now, it was in fifth grade when we all were hanging out then you were all trying to get these lines to say to her, and she said she'll call you Mush because you are just so Mushy. Then she walked away."

Mush blushed, "How do you remember that?"

"I didn't, just remembered it now. I must say, it was funny, the expression on your face."

Mush glared, "Ha-ha. Very funny. After all these years, she's still the same."

- - - -

Tru stuffed her black binder into the back of the locker, and just stared at Brandyn's papers that created an indoor locker jungle. She sighed, grabbed the edge of the locker, and slammed it shut, to find a face, smirking at her, leaning his body against the wall of dark red metal.

In surprise, Tru jumped slightly, and closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth, put her hand over her heart to make sure it was still beating, and mumbled, "Hi Mush."

"You're super cute today. Can I walk you to class?" Mush asked, as he did everyday.

Tru opened her eyes, smiled at him, and opened her mouth, "Uh, no."

Tru turned around on her heel of her converses, and Mush followed, "Why don't you ever let me walk you?"

Tru groaned, "You ask that everyday, and you follow me everyday."

"And you never answer." Mush continued to follow, which was daily routine.

Tru rolled her eyes, stopped walking, and looked at Mush, "Because I'm not that girl that begs you to walk me. I can walk myself, and I'll be fine. You have the whole school pining for you, kid; maybe even some guys. Just," Tru shrugged, "Walk them."

"Hey Mush," A girl flirtatiously whispered into his ear, as she passed by. Mush watched her walk away, and Tru smiled to herself.

"There, go with her. I'll see you later, Mush." Tru walked away, and Mush watched her go. It was the first day he didn't just follow her all the way to class. It was the first day he didn't actually walk with her.


	4. Skitt's morning onion breath

_Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Newsies, we do own Brandyn and Tru though. _

_A/N: It's awesome that you guys like this, and thanks for the reviews! This chapter was written by both of us, so credit to Melissa on the part that she wrote. Oh, and I know Tru is a total hard ass to Mush, but it's only beginning of the story, you never know what could happen, wink. I hope you guys like this one, there aren't much of the boys talking, but there is much talking about the boys. Oh, and it's the introduction of Skittery to the story. Enjoy. _

_- - - - - _

FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Tru sighed and threw her back pack on her bed. She had just come home from babysitting her neighbor's kids, and as much as she loved little Chris and Frankie, their incessant chatter and constant running exhausted her. She plopped into her computer chair and signed onto AIM. A few minutes later, Green Day's American Idiot could be heard from the pocket of her sky blue _Northface_ jacket. When she retrieved her phone, '_Randy_' was flashing on her cell phone screen.

"Hey, homie."

"Yo, man." Tru smiled to herself, in reaction to Brandyn's, just as absurd, response.

"How's the party goin'?" Tru asked, folding up the edges of her post-its.

"Eh, a few of the footballers just arrived." Tru could hear Brandyn rolling her eyes.

"Any cute ones?"

"Hah, I didn't check. Ooh, but speaking of 'cute ones' when are you ever warm up to that Mush kid, huh?" Now Tru was the one rolling her eyes.

"Ugh," Tru's grimace was quickly followed by gagging noises.

"What? He's cute. Well, aside from that brillo pad on his head, but then again you always like guys with weird hair. Remember that Chris kid?"

Tru blushed. "Shut up, and Mush is NOT cute. Not unless you go for that "mack-daddy pimp I-can-get-any-girl" type, which I don't go for."

"Aw, come on. He's not as bad as you think he is. He's in my bio class, he's a good kid."

"Oh really, and have you ever talked to him?"

Brandyn thought for a moment. "Well, no."

"Aha! See, you don't even know what he's like!"

"I do too! Okay, well not really. But I've seen how he is in class and he's not the man-slut that you make him out to be."

Tru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Besides, he's friends with Crutchy, whom we've known since we were in like, diapers, and he approves. And I think he's best friends with Snitch, too, and we've known him since like what? Fifth grade?"

"Yeah," Tru mumbled.

"See? Completely trustworthy."

"Well, just because he's friends with Crutchy and Snitch doesn't mean I'm going to go out with him!"

"I never said that. I just meant for you to ease up on him. You know, like stop slamming doors in his face, say 'hi' without the death glare, or maybe even, dare I say it, let the poor boy walk you to class. You know he's going to follow you anyway. That boy's like a lost puppy."

Tru pouted. "Oh, leave me alone." A phrase she said quite often when she had no other comeback.

Brandyn rolled her eyes. "Hey, well, at least you have someone for me to leave you alone about! Look at me, I got nothin'. The only boy I have whom I can complain about is Skittery. And that's only because he's my brother, and he yawns in my face in the morning when he KNOWS his breath reeks.

Tru laughed at this.

"It's not funny! This one time--"

"At band camp?" Tru interrupted.

"No, shut up. One time I think he had a burger for dinner, and you _know_ how he likes his onions on his burgers, and he must not have brushed his teeth that night 'cause MAN was his breath kickin'!"

Tru couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's rant about her older brother. Brandyn and Skittery's love/hate relationship was always amusing to watch and listen to. They were extremely close, but were constantly bickering over nothing, volleying sarcastic remarks like a tennis ball back and forth across the court. Practicing comebacks and insults was a favorite past-time of theirs.

Tru's mind soon floated away from the rant Brandyn was giving about Skittery, and entered the blurry memory of Crutchy's end of the summer party. Her mind played the scene as a continuous movie, which Tru couldn't shove out of her mind.

Tru, whose heart was beating one hundred miles per hour, was walking towards Mush, whom she decided to go up and talk to. She missed the playful hitting they were interacting in, just a few minutes ago. Just as Tru was a few feet away, she was cut off by another girl, who, for a young one, was quite flirty, and disgustingly obvious about it. Her friends walked over, and flirted as well. Tru froze in her steps, watching as Mush began to playfully hit them, the same way he playfully hit her. Tru's feet slowly began to go back in her tracks, and she turned around, feeling the pain of knowing that playfully hitting with Mush wasn't going to mean a thing to him.

"Can you believe he did that to me?!" Brandyn's sharp voice asked, quickly thrusting Tru back to reality.

"Nope, I really can't believe he did that to you," Tru replied, with Mush's flirtatious smile to the pretty flirty sluts flashing in her mind, like electric shocks.


	5. who are these punks?

_Disclaimer: We don't own the Newsies, or the song that is bursting through Brandyn's stereo, is from the absolutely wonderful musical, Wicked. The song is titled 'For Good'. It's owned by those, who are appreciated by all Wicked lovers, by creating that fabulous musical. We do own the original characters, though. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Ah, I'm glad you like the addition of Skittery, because we love him too. We love all the Newsies, but Skitts is around the top of our lists. This chapter doesn't have that much going on, but don't worry, the next chapter sure does give a laugh. Oh, and the reason that I've been updating a lot is because these past chapters were already written up, and I just had to edit and put in some additions. But when I start to run out of already written chapters, the updates may not be as frequent, but I'll try to keep it consistent. Okay, long author's note. On to the chapter and review if you like it, please. Enjoy._

- - - - - -

After finally coercing Tru to ease up on Mush, Brandyn pressed the "end" button on her phone and turned up the volume of her music. The voices of Elphaba and Glinda were clear and crisp as they floated from Brandyn's speakers.

_I've heard it said, __  
__That people come into our lives for a reason __  
__Bringing something we must learn __  
__And we are led, __  
__To those who help us most to grow __  
__If we let them, and we help them in return __  
__Well I don't know if I believe that's true __  
__But I know I'm who I am today, __  
__Because I knew you._

However, Brandyn's singing along was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Hey we're going to start the movie soon. Are you going to watch with us?" Skittery popped his head in the bedroom.

Brandyn scrunched her nose, "It's all your football friends."

"They don't bite."

"You're right, they tackle."

Skittery laughed, "Alright, why don't you call up your friends then? So, you're not bored on a Saturday night"

"Well I guess I'll call Brooklyn and Crutchy. Tru's already coming with Race."

- - - - -

"So you finally talked to Brandyn, huh?" Spot asked before taking a big bite out of his pepperoni pizza.

Snitch nodded, mouth full of food, "Yeah."

"Nice," Spot said as an unidentified object flew out of his mouth, and the boys just stared at it.

Crutchy groaned, chewed fast, and dug his cell-phone out of his pocket, "Hello? Oh Brandyn, hey."

Snitch's head snapped up, "Brandyn?"

"Oh, Skitt's birthday party at your house, huh?" Soon, the attention of all the boys was on Crutchy. "You wanna invite me, huh?" Crutchy's eyes got wide, "Oh no. I'm not repeating everything you say, I just uh, wanted to make it clear for myself."

Spot rolled his eyes, and stuffed the last piece of his pizza into his mouth.

"Sure, uh, can I bring-" Mush's head began to abruptly shake from right to left. "No, nothing, never mind. Okay, I'll see you later Randy."

When Crutchy threw the phone onto the couch, Snitch slugged Mush in the arm, causing Mush to fall over.

"What was that for, huh?" Mush asked, and Snitch's eyes were glaring.

"Why don't you wanna go? Brandyn is there, and so is Tru," Snitch pouted, and Mush sat himself down.

"I was gonna say, before you punched the life out of me, that we should surprise them. You know, since girls like surprises," Mush explained, then shot a glare at Snitch, who had no remorse in his physical act of anger.

"I guess we could do that," Spot shrugged.

"Wait." Crutchy looked at all of them, "Have you guys not met the overprotective, football playing Skittery?"

- - - - -

A half an hour later, the doorbell rang.

"Skitts, can you get that?" Brandyn yelled from the kitchen.

"We're watching!" Skittery yelled back

"And I'm baking your cake!" Brandyn retorted, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ugh, fine." Skittery ceded, as the doorbell rang for the second time.

Skittery walked to the door, lazily, with no care in the world that it was taking him forever to just open the door for visitors.

"Heya Skitts," Crutchy greeted.

"Whassup Crutchy," Skittery nodded a greeting, and then noticed three extra boys. "Who are these punks?" Skittery crossed his arms over his chest. He always thought he looked tougher that way.

"Who is it?" Brandyn popped her head out of the kitchen and spotted Crutchy accompanied by Mush and Snitch. "Oh, just let them in then Skitts."

"Well uh I was uh having a guys' night, and I couldn't just leave them there, uh could I?" Crutchy smiled.

"You could've told me," Brandyn said before walking back into the kitch

Crutchy stood there, open mouthed, and walked after her explaining himself, "I didn't tell ya because we uhm, wanted to surprise you!"

"Surprise," Mush smiled innocently.

"What the…?" Brooklyn shrieked and dropped the pan she was going to give to Brandyn, as Brandyn walked by, and Crutchy ran after Brandyn.

"Guys' night." Mush explained in two words.

"A guys' night?" Tru asked warily, appearing at the kitchen door.

Mush thought for a moment, "We needed some bonding time."

Snitch nodded along, hiding behind Mush.


	6. skitterIE

_Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Newsies characters, only the originals. Big surprise, yes._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Melissa and I discussed your reviews, and smile that people like this. I know I updated earlier today, but I love this chapter, and I wanted to share it with you guys. Sorry, it's a bit on the long side, though. Oh, and please, keep the reviews coming._

- - - -

"Crutchy, can you hold the bowl for me while I put the mix into the pan?" Brandyn asked, as specs of dried batter could be seen up to her elbows.

"Uhm," Crutchy's eyes shifted around the room, in search for an excuse. "I'm helping Tru." Crutchy picked up a bowl that Tru had just finished drying.

"Crutchy, that's already dry," Tru pointed out.

"Really? I should make sure," Crutchy wiped it with his shirt. "Well, uh," Crutchy turned back to Brandyn, "Snitch could help you. "

Snitch's eyes widened, as his head snapped up at Crutchy.

"Okay. Snitch?" Snitch gingerly turned his head, toward the girl covered in flour and batter. "Could you hold this please?"

"Sure," Snitch slowly got up from his seat at the table, and made sure to walk past Crutchy while going to the other side of the kitchen. "What do I talk about?" He whispered when he passed him.

"Reproduction!" Crutchy hissed.

Tru looked at Crutchy, and he just smiled at her. Crutchy nudged Snitch towards Brandyn.

"So…" Snitch tried to be smooth and lean his elbow on the awfully short counter, but only succeeded in looking awkwardly bent over. "Hi."

"You okay? You need to go to the bathroom or something? It's down the hall to the left," Brandyn offered.

Mush, who could hear the conversation from kitchen table, burst out laughing.

"I'm okay. I'M OKAY!" He lifted his arms, and nodded.

Tru's eyes widened and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Spot laughed and lightly smacked the back of Mush's head, "Stupid."

Snitch looked at Crutchy from across the kitchen.

"Reproduction," Crutchy repeated. Tru looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow. "What? It's a natural process."

"So, uh, how old is Skittery now?" Snitch asked.

Brandyn looked up, "Eighteen."

Snitch nodded, "Oh, eighteen. Hm, legal."

Brandyn nodded along and smiled, "Yeah, legal."

Snitch looked over at Crutchy, who snorted in laughter. "Legal?" He mouthed the question. Snitch shrugged, and Brandyn finished scraping the rest of the mix into the pan, and then put it into the oven, leaving Snitch there holding the bowl in midair.

Crutchy dried the same bowl for the third time, "Crutchy that's already dry." Tru grumbled, but Crutchy didn't listen, "Damn it, Crutchy if you dry that one more freakin' time…"

Brandyn walked back to the counter, where Snitch was still holding the bowl, "Snitch you could put that down now."

"Oh, right." Snitch smiled looking into the bowl, and showing Brandyn the inside. "Wanna lick it?"

Brandyn smiled politely, "Uh, thanks, I'll pass. "

Mush, again burst out laughing, and Spot shot him another glare.

- - - -

Twenty minutes later, Brooklyn took the cake from the oven, and placed it on a cooling rack. Everyone was pitching in to help wash pans, wipe the counters, and put back the unused ingredients, when Racetrack walked into the room, tired of all the hitting football players do.

"They're watching some football movie. Apparently I'm the football." Racetrack rolled his eyes. "Do you guys need help? I could dry or something."

"NO!" Tru yelled and glared at Crutchy who dried the same bowl over again.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Mush eavesdropped on the conversation Race was having with Tru, a little too close for Mush's comfort.

She shook her head, and said, "No, I'm sleeping over. Thanks anyway, Race."

Brandyn tossed a tube of blue icing at Racetrack, "Can you frost the cake? Then write '_Happy Birthday Skittery'_ on it."

Racetrack nodded, and after fifteen minutes of putting all of his energy into carefully making it perfect, he smiled in proudly, "There."

Brandyn passed by, eyes getting wide, "Race, who's Skitterie?"

"Skittery."

"It's with a y, Race." Tru walked over as everyone crowded around the cake, jaws dropping.

"I smell frosting!" Skittery's voice could be heard coming down the hallway, accompanied by nine other pairs of football playing feet.

"Hurry up! Cut out the 'ie!'" Brooklyn grabbed the cake knife, cut it out, and then handed the piece to Tru.

"Where do I put it?" Tru asked Brandyn frantically.

"In the garbage?" Brandyn said, wearing the classic 'duh' expression.

"But I wanna eat it!" Tru thought and hid it in the cabinet under the sink. She stood up and Skittery walked into the room, grin fading.

"Where's my y?" Skittery's eyebrows furrowed.

"Uhm, Race was hungry." Brandyn lied.

"But I'm supposed to get the first piece, I'm the birthday boy!"

"What are you, like in first grade?" Brooklyn said, and Skittery glared at her, who smiled sweetly in return.

"He was really hungry." Brandyn told him looking at Race, who nodded.

"But I wanna eat my name!"

"No, heh, you don't." Brandyn mumbled, looking down.

"Why the hell would you wanna eat yourself?" Racetrack shook his head.

"But-"

"Shut up and blow out the candles!" Brooklyn cut him off, annoyed because the football players were checking her out.

Meanwhile, Mush, who was so far, doing well in containing his problematic laughter, burst out cackling and inadvertently blew out the candles.

"Hey!" Skittery was ready to complain again but was immediately distracted. "Whoa, where'd his eyes go?"

Mush hit the floor in hysterical laughter, looking up at a big football player growling at him, he waved once and squeaked girlishly, "Hi."

- - - - -

Leaving the party, Spot pushed Mush into the grass, "What the hell was wrong with you in there?!"

Mush got up and brushed grass off his shirt, "I laugh when I'm nervous."

"Enough to make your eyes go away?" Crutchy raised an eyebrow, at the boy who pouted, and followed behind the group.

- - - -

"Stop pouting." Brandyn rolled her eyes at Skittery.

"We offered to relight the cake," Tru said pointedly.

"It's not the same." Skittery walked to get the dust pan from under the sink, "Hey, what's this?" He held up the 'ie.'

"Your 'y.'" Tru walked out of the kitchen, with Race track trailing behind her.

"That's not a y."

"I told you that you didn't want it," Brandyn walked out as well, leaving Skittery in the kitchen alone with a confused look on his face. He shrugged, grabbed a fork, and dug in.


	7. hallway conversations

_Disclaimer: We don't own the Newsies mentioned in the chapter, but we do own the original characters._

_A/N: Ah, We love love that you guys like that last chapter because it's one of our favorites. Thanks for your reviews! This next chapter is on the long side, but I hope you guys like it, it kind of gets you excited for the next chapter, I guess. And please, keep those wonderful reviews coming. _

- - - - -

Crutchy saw Snitch walking out of his class, and grinned. Hurriedly, he hobbled over to catch up with him.

"Heya, Snitch!" Snitch turned around. "Been reproducing lately?" Crutchy wiggled his eyebrows.

"..No." 

Crutchy rolled his eyes. "Come on! You can't be slow about it! You gotta grab her before someone else does!"

"Well, what if I'm not ready to be reproducing?" Snitch replied rather loudly, and two girls walking past them turned, to look at him funny. And, of course, they were Tru and Brandyn.

Tru and Brandyn, stepped backwards, and Tru asked, "What is with all the reproduction talk lately?"

Brandyn raised an eyebrow, taken back, "Reproducing? Who the hell is reproducing?"

Snitch began to feel his body get warm, "Oh my God," He mumbled to himself.

"Well ya see ladies… when we say reproducing-" Crutchy was cut off by Tru, who pointed a finger in his face. Crutchy gave a sigh of relief, because he had no excuse for talking about reproduction. 

"You boys should not be talking about reproducing in public. It is boy talk. Do not bring the world into your boy talk," Tru's face was stern, and she turned on her heel, almost flicking Cruchty's nose with her hair.

Brandyn pointed a finger in Snitch's face, whose eyes grew wide, "You boys should be ashamed of yourselves."

She walked away, joining Tru, and then they burst into laughter, chuckling all the way down to the hall.

Crutchy rolled his eyes, "They were just joking."

Snitch smiled, "Her finger almost touched my nose."

"Oh, God." Crutchy closed his eyes, and shook his head.

Mush walked across the hallway, joining the group of two, and asked, "What _is_ up with the whole reproduction talk? I don't understand it, and I _should_ understand It."

"Reproduction. Like Snitch and Brandyn's conversation, and relationship should reproduce, into something bigger. Get it?" Crutchy asked, and Mush nodded, impressed.

"Not the best word to use, but good cover up word." He put his hands on the shoulder of Crutchy and Snitch, "You two are very good at being secretive middle school girls. You're a junior in high school, come on, be a man."

"Oh you mean how manly you feel after Tru rejects you when you ask to just walk her to class? Yeah, that sure is a manly feeling." Snitch said, Crutchy laughed, and Mush glared.

"You'll see." Crutchy and Snitch shrugged without a clue of what Mush was scheming, and they three dispersed in different directions.

- - - -

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Tru turned around, hearing a voice that seemed to be coming closer to them. "Ugh, goodness," Tru mumbled, and Brandyn turned around to see Mush running after them.

Brandyn snickered when Mush bent over to take a breath; he whipped his head up, and tried to smile without taking in deep, wheezing breaths. "Hey Mush, are you doing all right there? Do you need Tru to give you some mouth to mouth?" Brandyn asked, and soon felt an elbow shoved into her side.

Mush chuckled at Brandyn's comment, but by the expression on Tru's face, one of annoyance and embarrassment, Mush decided not to say anything. He gasped for one more breath of oxygen, "Why are you guys walking out of school anyway?"

Brandyn shrugged, "We have subs for third period, and we're pretty hungry."

"Rebels," Mush looked at the two. "I would have never guessed."

The two girls stared at him blankly, waiting for him to say what he came running down the hall for.

"Tru," He looked straight into her eyes, which caught her off guard. For a quick moment, Tru wasn't holding up her wall, and Mush saw right past it. She looked straight into Mush's eyes, a bit vulnerable, and was staring at his face, without a snarl. Then it came, she squinted her eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do you wanna go on the date with me?"

Her eyes turned into circles, different from the tear drop shapes they usually were.

Brandyn pursed her lips, and stuck her hand out, "Uh, I'll take the keys." She looked at Tru, and then proceeded to snatch the keys out of, the very confused girl's, hands.

"Mush, I don't think-"

"Brandyn can go!" Mush said before Tru could decline, "What do ya say? Brandyn comes, and it becomes a double date. If you wanna bolt because of how repulsing you may think I am, then Brandyn will be there. C'mon Tru," Mush was almost close to getting on his knees to beg.

Tru looked at Brandyn, who couldn't create an excuse for her, "Uh." Tru's eyes were begging for Brandyn to make something up.

"Sure," Brandyn said, with a smile. "I'll bring Crutchy or something."

"Actually," Mush leaned in, and smiled. "What about Snitch?"

Tru and Brandyn looked at Mush, and blinked, as Brandyn asked, "Why?"

"Well, you know…" Mush did a speed search through his mind, "Uh, because he's my friend?" '_It's lame, but it works…kind of_.' Mush thought, as Brandyn looked at Tru, who was basically having contortions. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome," Mush said, pointing at Tru and Brandyn. "So this Friday sound good?"

Tru clenched her jaw, and nodded.

"Very cool." Mush smirked, "I gotta go, already late for class. See ya guys later."

Brandyn waved, and Tru stared at Brandyn.

"What?" Brandyn asked innocently.

"Shut up." Tru shook her head, "Why did you do that?"

"That's what you call giving the poor boy a chance. I'll be right there so you won't be able to strangle him to death. I don't understand why you dislike him so much," Brandyn said, as they started to walk out of the school's front doors.

"I just… I don't know him, and I don't like what I know of him," Tru cringed with the flashback of Mush flirting with fifth grade girls, flickering through her mind.


	8. pencil microphones

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, just the original character. But I am also not owning the wonderful song, Mixtape by Butch Walker. It's a great song, but I sure don't own it. _

_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, it has quite a bit of Snitch in it, which is always exciting. Thanks for the review, and please keep 'em coming to tell me what you think of the chapter/story!_

_- - - - _

_You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you_

Snitch looked up from his AP Bio work, to look at the stereo that played his a mixed songs CD. He sighed knowing the song had a stanza belting out the words, "_I'm not the same person, from back in the day, in the back of the class, that you thought was gay_." He always thought that sometimes that was how Brandyn thought about him. Or even worse, she didn't even realize he was there sometimes. Snitch groaned, and continued to work before being interrupted by the loud telephone ring that could scare the bejeezus out of anybody.

"Hello?" He asked with his pencil still in his hand.

"Snitch!" Mush's voice was loud, clear, and excited.

"Hey, what's up man?" Snitch asked, a little concerned to what was happening to Mush.

"I got you a date." Mush said, and Snitch's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Snitch's mouth was closed, and his jaw was clenched. The last time Mush set him up on a date, it was the worst. The only reason Mush brought him into it, without asking Snitch until afterwards, was because the girl Mush wanted to go with needed to bring her annoying best friend.

"Oh no, it's a good date, don't worry about it," Mush said, and paused for dramatic effect. "I got us a date with Brandyn and Tru."

Snitch's jaw dropped, "I'm going with Brandyn, right?"

"What are you, stupid? Of course with Brandyn."

Snitch fell off the side of his bed, in attempts to stand up, "Oh my God. This is crazy." Snitch shook his head, trying to process it.

"Are you excited?" Mush asked, hopeful.

"Of course I'm excited!" Snitch yelled, finally reaching the realization of going on a date with his crush since the fifth grade, "I'm gonna pee in my pants I'm so excited!"

"Uh," Mush said. "Okay. Are you mad that I got you into this date, without you knowing, and now you have to be a nervous wreck with Brandyn?"

"I'm furious!" Snitch yelled into the phone, causing Mush to back away from a phone a little. "But its okay, you got me a date with Brandyn."

"All right, I'll let you jump around in your room, and crash through the floor. The date's on Friday night, so you got two days to prepare everything you're gonna say so you don't pass out," Mush informed, and Snitch nodded.

"Thanks Mush," Snitch sat on his bed, calming down.

"No problem Snitchtowsky," Mush said before hanging up.

Snitch sat there a few minutes before starting the song over, making it as loud as the volume dial could go, and began jumping, and singing along to the song.

- - - -

"Oh my gosh, is Snitch okay?" Brooklyn asked, looking outside of Spot's window, who lived across the street from Snitch.

Spot stood up, to look at the house that had blaring music coming out of it, and a visible tall boy pretending to play the guitar, and singing along with a pencil in his hand.

"I'm sure he's fine," Spot said, before sitting back down on his bed.

"I hope so," Brooklyn took one more look out of the window, and then walked to sit on the floor next to Spot's bed. "I spend too much time here."

"You like it here," Spot said as he stared at his math homework, the subject he struggled with the most.

"That's true. Why doubt something you love?" Brooklyn crawled over to look at Spot's videogames.

"Exactly."

"Oh, Conlon, let's play this NHL game," Brooklyn said pulling it out of the rack, and shoving the cover in Spot's face.

"I have math homework," Spot said, which was soon followed by a laugh.

"I end up doing it anyway," Brooklyn said, taking the game out of the cover, and inserting it into the _Playstation 2_.

"That's true," Spot said, throwing his Math book, notebook, and calculator on the ground.

Brooklyn smiled, and Spot watched her face. It was as if Brooklyn had suddenly gone into slow motion.

"What?" Brooklyn asked Spot, who gawked.

Spot shook his head, "Nothing. Did you change your hair today?"

Brooklyn shook her head,"No, why?"

"No reason, it just looks different today." Brooklyn shrugged, and turned to face the TV screen.

Spot stared at the back of her head, and asked himself, '_What the hell was that about?_'


	9. berlin wall

_Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Newsies, but we do own the original characters. _

_A/N: I like that you guys like the whole BrookylnSpot thing I put in there, and I hope you guys like this; more of Mush's plans to get Tru to talk to him without a glare, and more of the lovely Snitch. So, I hope you guys like it. Readers, please review, and tell me what you guys think of the chapter; so very sorry it's long, but I haven't updated in a bit, so it's okay, right? Oh, and thanks for the previous reviews!_

- - - -

Mush, who was driving, Tru, who was biting her nails in the passenger seats, and Brandyn and Snitch, who sat in the back, on opposites side of the car, with the middle filled with the tension that filled the whole car.

"So," Mush said, trying to break the silence. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"What are we doing tonight?" Brandyn asked, realizing that she had no clue where their destination was. Snitch and Tru, also looked at Mush, who smiled, being the only one who knew where they were going.

"Mush, where are we going?" Tru asked.

"Yeah," Snitch piped in.

Mush smirked at Tru, and winked, "It's a surprise.

- - - -

"I can not ice skate," Snitch said, staring at the rink, with neon colored lights flashing, R&B music blaring, and a myriad a people skating in circles.

"Yeah, I'm not the best either," Brandyn said, looking at Tru, worried.

"Then you and Snitch will just have to hold on to each other," Mush said, and looked down at Tru. "I can teach you how to skate if you want."

"I know how to skate," Tru said, politely. "You should help Snitch out." She and Brandyn walked over to buy their skates.

"She is relentless," Mush sighed, as he and Snitch followed.

"No, you just have to try really really hard," Snitch said. "You're just not used to it."

"I guess I could try harder," Mush shrugged, and Snitch gave a nod.

"That's the spirit. Now wait, I mean it, I can't skate." Mush gave him a pat on the shoulder, and walked off. "How was that supposed to help me?"

- - -

"C'mon," Tru said, gliding in circles, waiting for Brandyn to take a step into the rink.

"I can't, I'm gonna fall, and somebody is going to ice skate my ringers off," Brandyn said, holding the side, and staring at the ice.

"I'll hold you up," Tru said, offering her hand. Brandyn grabbed it, and then slid into Tru's arms. "Geez, I said I'll hold you up, not carry you around."

"It's not my fault, I just can't-" Brandyn found her balance, and began to slide in place. "This isn't bad." Tru rolled her eyes, held Brandyn's hand, and they slowly began to follow the crowd, in circling around.

Mush watched them skate away, and then looked back at Snitch, who was putting his toe on the ice, then pulling it back, as if he was checking the water for temperature. "C'mon Snitch. Its fine, I'll-"

Snitch pointed, "Don't you dare hold my hand!"

Mush stepped back from Snitch, who held his glare at him, while still trying to step onto the ice. "Wait, I have an idea. Wait here, I'll go get the girls," Mush said, as six year olds, passed right by Snitch, hopping onto the ice, and skating away. Snitch watched them go, with a pout on his face.

- - - -

"Hey Tru!" Mush yelled, catching up with them. The two turned around, waiting for him to get to them.

"Why does he say Tru, when there is obviously a Brandyn here?" Brandyn asked, and Tru shrugged before Mush finally caught up.

"Tru, do you wanna help Snitch get on the ice? He wouldn't let me hold on his hand," Mush explained, and Tru looked at Brandyn, who shrugged, letting her go. "Brandyn, I'll help you skate around." Mush held a hand out to Brandyn, who raised an eyebrow, and took it, knowing Mush must have something up his sleeve.

- - - -

"Snitch, are you okay?" Tru asked, stopping next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Snitch smiled at her. "Go have fun, don't worry about me."

Tru laughed at his attempts to step onto the ice, and she stuck out her hand, "C'mon, it'll be fine."

Snitch looked at her hand, and reached out for it. Skating onto the ice, he thrust himself towards her, holding on for dear life, just as Brandyn did.

"Oh," Tru said, locking her knees so she didn't fall to the ground. "Okay, its fine, we got this."

Snitch blushed, knowing she was carrying twice her weight, "Sorry."

She smiled, "Its okay. First, let's get you balanced here."

- - -

Brandyn watched Tru and Snitch, and began to giggle at her best friend, who was practically carrying Snitch. She looked over at Mush, who had been also laughing. He looked down at her, and grinned.

"So, what are you up to?" Brandyn asked, straightforward.

"Up to? Whatever do you mean, Brandyn?" Mush asked, trying to be innocent of his intentions of pairing himself up with Brandyn, instead of skating with Tru. Brandyn stared at him, unimpressed, and unconvinced by his act, "I need you to help me get Tru's guard down. It's the Berlin wall, and with your help, I think we can reunite Germany."

"You and Tru were never united?"

"Yeah we were, that end of the summer party, we talked, we got along, then the next time I saw her… she looked like she wanted to shove me with her shoulder, and step on my hand with her shoes." Mush looked confused, with no clue what happened in between that time.

"Must have been something you did at the party," Brandyn shrugged, no idea what could have sparked Tru's barbaric almost action.

Brandyn looked at Tru, who was now on the verge of falling because of Snitch. Oh, and there she went, the two laughing, lying down one the ice, with the little kids skating by them.

"I'll help you out," Brandyn said, in the pause of their conversation.

"Really?" Mush's tiny eyes, grew wide, in excitement.

"Yeah." Brandyn nodded, and then pointed a finger in Mush's face, "As long as your intentions are good, or else I'm gonna get Skittery and Race to fart on you."

Mush chuckled, "I promise its good intentions."

"Okay, good. Now why did you invite me here? Just to talk to me about Tru? Because this conversation seemed like a last minute kind of thing."

Mush shook his head, "No, because of Snitch."

"Because of Snitch?" Brandyn looked up at Mush, whose face turned red, and eyes grew wide, which was far from excitement.


	10. go fetch me my rifle

_Disclaimer: Don't own any Newsie characters yet, just the original girls. _

_A/N: There's a nice appearance of Skittery and Race here, but I promise, more of them in the next chapter. Oh, and Melissa thought we should bring up Mush's other acting roles. I hope you guys like this, it may finally make you feel happier for Mush, instead of feeling so bad for him. Anyway, thanks for the reviews you two, and please, keep reviewing, and telling us what you think!_

- - - - - - - -

"You know, you look like that kid from Mighty Ducks?" Brandyn said, looking up at Mush, who was standing between her and Tru. Tru looked up, and examined his face.

"I do?" Mush looked down at the two, "Which one?"

"The one that farts," Tru said, still staring. Mush couldn't say he didn't enjoy her staring at his face, although she looked confused and concentrated.

Snitch raised an eyebrow, with a smile on his face, "Goldberg?"

"No, the big one," Brandyn said, shaking her head. "He sings that song about fire."

"Oh, the one that is much more buffer, much taller, and much more grown looking than Mush?" Snitch said, as the girls began to giggle.

Tru smiled, looking up at Mush, "Yeah, that one." Mush blushed, and his eyes caught contact with Tru's, who was looking up at him, with a grin on her face.

He smiled down at her, and she surprisingly didn't glare back. She looked down, still slightly laughing along with Snitch.

Brandyn saw this, and decided to skate in between Snitch and Tru. Snitch's eyes grew wide, and Tru's eyebrow rose.

"What are you-" Tru began to ask, before Brandyn turned her face away from Tru's direction, and started talking to Snitch, who was just staring at her.

"Snitch, do you know how skate without Tru carrying you?" Brandyn asked, and Tru ignored Tru, who was poking her arm, furiously.

"Uhm. I- I'm not-" Snitch began, but couldn't seem to get his words out.

"No? It's okay, I'll help you. Come on," Brandyn took his hand, and began skating, dragging Snitch behind her.

"Ba…Ba… Brandyn," Tru's bottom lip covered her top lip, in the form of a pout. She looked up at Mush, and smiled politely, staring at his face again. "Goodness, you look like that guy from the movie."

"Hah," Mush shrugged. "Are you having fun so far?"

"Am I having fun carrying Snitch, and getting the bones in my fingers broken from his grip?" Mush laughed, and Tru chuckled. "Yeah, you can say I am."

Mush glanced at Tru, who had her hands in her jacket pockets, giving Mush no chance to hold them. She peaked up at him, then quickly looked away, "Why do you hate me?"

Tru looked up, surprised, "I-I don't hate you."

"Then why are you repulsed by me? You see me, and you glare." Mush knew it was making her uncomfortable, so he decided to end the conversation.

"Uh, I'm not repulsed. I guess I just don't know you," Tru replied after a few seconds of silence. Mush looked down, then picked itself up, when he heard Tru whisper, "But… maybe I should try." She looked at him, and slightly smiled, "Right?"

Mush smiled at her, "I'm not the jerk you think I am." Mush stuck his pinky out at her, "I promise I'm not."

Tru stared at his pinky, and slowly took her hand out of her pocket, hooking her pinky with Mush's. "You better not be if I'm giving you this chance," She joked with a glare, and a smirk.

- - - -

After ice skating, Mush was driving the girls to Brandyn's household, where they were parked right in front of.

"Well, we had a good time you guys," Tru said, looking at Mush, then Snitch, who sat with a smile that was on his face the whole night.

"You guys wanna come in?" Brandyn asked the two, who looked at each other. "I made cookies!"

Snitch nodded at Mush, and Mush, who tried to be nonchalant, shrugged, and said, "Sure. That's sounds great."

While the girls walked up the stairs, towards the house, the two boys punched each other in excitement of how well the date was going. They giggled like little girls, and smiled, until the door opened with Skittery and Racetrack on the other side.

The grins on the faces of Mush and Snitch soon faded, seeing the glares, and hearing the growls from the two boys with their arms folded.

"Hey guys," Tru said, as the two girls walked right by, leaving the boys behind.

"C'mon Snitch! I'll teach you how to knit!" Brandyn yelled from inside.

Skittery made an animal like noise, then grumbled, "Race, go fetch me my rifle."

Racetrack gave a nod, and disappeared into the house.

Snitch gave a gasp, and Mush's jaw dropped in reply.


	11. knitting

_Disclaimer: No owning around here except original characters. _

_A/N: Yeah, I had to give in to you guys who wanted Tru to lighten up, and more Snitch Brandyn interaction. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks so much for the reviews. We love hearing what you guys think, so please, keep those reviews coming!_

- - - -

Snitch and Mush, stared at Skittery, as their lives flashed before their eyes. They stopped breathing when Race appeared, hiding whatever he had in his hand behind him.

"Here you go Boss," Race said as he glared, giving Skittery the dinky little water gun that squirts as much as spitting would accomplish.

Skittery looked down at his hand, and looked back up at Race, "Isn't there a super soaker, or something?"

Racetrack looked at the water gun, "You didn't have one. You don't even have a water gun at all, that's Brandyn's."

The guys all looked at Brandyn and Tru, who walked to the doorway. Brandyn holding her yarn and knitting needles, looked at Skittery and Racetrack, wondering what they were doing. Tru was behind Brandyn, holding up the plate of cookies. Brandyn looked at the cookies for a second, before stabbing one with a needle, and shoving it in Skittery's face.

"Here, this can be their bail," Brandyn said, as Race and Skittery looked at each other, considering the idea of cookies in exchange of boys coming into the house.

Skittery gave a nod, "I'll take it." He walked off with the plate, leaving Tru's hand in the air.

"Come on in, you guys," Brandyn said, following Tru, who already made her way back to the living room.

The two boys walked in, finding a new gratification to the power of cookies.

- - - -

Cleaning up the living room, Tru and Brandyn talked about the events of the evening. Brandyn plopped onto the couch, leaving Tru to fulfill her passion for cleaning, and asked, "So, did Mush keep his hands to himself?"

Tru gave a laugh, slightly blushing, "Yeah, of course he did."

Brandyn shook her finger in the air, "Oh, no no. I don't think so. Snitch and I were spying on you guys, and we saw his hand on your back. "

"Speaking of keeping their hands to themselves," Tru changed the subject. "I saw where Snitch's hand was. It was entangled in yours. How were Snitch's hands?"

Brandyn rolled her eyes, completely oblivious to her Snitch situation, "Oh please, Snitch groped the ice more than he groped me."

Tru laughed, and Brandyn joined her as the girls continued to talk about the boys, how well the dates went, and Tru slowly beginning to warm up to Mush.

- - - - -

While walking through the yells of annoying little kids, the groups of teenagers hanging out, and the parents ignoring their children begging for money to buy what they want, Spot and Brooklyn browsed around, walking through the mall.

Brooklyn glanced around her, and then brought her gaze back to the right, with a group of boys standing a circle. She smiled, and nudged Spot, "Check out the arms on that kid."

Spot looked in the direction, snarling at the boys, who smiled back at Brooklyn, checking her out. He looked down at his own arms and pouted, before saying, "I could beat him up."

Brooklyn gave Spot a funny look, "I don't need you to beat him up, I need you to get me his number."

Spot rolled his eyes, as she flipped her hair for him, "Well you already have mine, so it's fine. You don't need anymore numbers."

Sarcastically, Brooklyn replied with, "Okay fine. The next time I'm in need for some desperate lovin' I'll call you instead." She laughed, and Spot stared at her.

"What's wrong with that?" Spot asked, and Brooklyn stopped laughing, shooting her right eyebrow into a high arc.

"What's wrong with _you_?" She shook her head when Spot shrugged, and didn't bring up boys for the rest of the day.

- - - - -

"Hi Mrs. Snitchtowsky!" Mush smiled at Snitch's mom, as she smiled sweetly in return.

"Hey Mush, you seem happy today," She said, and Mush nodded.

"Well, you know, it's a nice day outside." Mush answered, "Is Snitch home?"

Snitch's mom nodded, letting him walk in. Mush walked up the stairs, with a little jump in his step, and made his way to Snitch's room, "I'm comin' in!" He made himself known, while knocking, and turning the knob, revealing Snitch sitting in a chair, his hair messy, and his face flustered. He was holding knitting needles, and had green yarn all over the floor. "Oh my God," Mush said, closing the door behind him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make something for Brandyn," Snitch said, looking down at what he was trying to make. "She likes the color green, and I'm trying to impress her."

"That knitted ball would not impress anyone," Mush said, and Snitch shot a glare at him.


	12. slap, slap

_Disclaimer: No Newsies being owned here, only own the originals._

_A/N: I feel like I haven't updated this as well as my other story, but I'm updating them both today. So, I hope you guys like this chapter, got some more of that awkward Spot and Brooklyn action going. We love the feedbacks the reviews have been giving, so please, keep those reviews coming!_

- - - -

Brooklyn's eyes were wide, and her jaw slightly dropped when the character of Sophia Bush shoved the volleyball in to the character of Ashanti, gasped taking the ball to the stomach. A small smile formed at Brooklyn watching girls fight and pulls each others hair, hitting the teacher as well. But Spot wasn't paying attention to who was dating John Tucker. He only had Brooklyn on the brain, as he stared at her, not in a psycho way, but one of admiration. He stared at the color of her eyes, which he never really saw as beautiful before, the shape of her eyes, and curves of her face. He was dazed, when she saw him from the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing?" She pulled her face away from Spot, who was sitting extremely close to hers.

Spot's eyes got wide, once Brooklyn's voice pulled him out of his daze, "Uh." He lifted his hand, "You have something on your face." He said, lightly hitting Brooklyn in the face. When she raised a skeptic eyebrow, he took his other hand, and began to use the other hand as well to lightly slap her face. "Uh, yeah," He said, touching her face just once more.

Brooklyn glared, slapping his full on with her left hand, that hit face hit the edge of the couch.

Spot's jaw dropped, "What the hell was that for?! I only slapped you lightly."

"Yeah, lightly like twenty times!" Brooklyn shook her head, and mumbled, before bringing her attention back to the movie, "Such a jerk." 

- - - - -

Brooklyn moaned, rolling over, wrapping the bed sheets around her, hugging her pillow. Her forehead creased, when she felt someone at the tip of her foot. She peeked, letting the sunlight come into her eyes, with the figures of two girls bickering over something.

"That's gross cheese!" Brooklyn heard Tru say to Brandyn, who replied with, "But you love cheese, how is there gross cheese?"

Brooklyn adjusted her vision, taking out of the sun glare, as Tru said, with a shrug, "I don't love cheese."

"You eat parmesan cheese by itself," Brandyn said, as Brooklyn rolled over to look at them, her eyes half open.

Brandyn and Tru smiled down at her, as they said, "Good Morning Sunshine." 

"How'd you guys get into the house?" Brooklyn asked, them stretching until her feet stuck out from the bottom of her blankets.

"Your beautiful man of a brother," Tru smiled, and Brandyn nodded along with a, "Mhm. Is he still single?"

"Gross," Brooklyn sat up. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to spend some triple girl time together because we have been lacking, and are going to lose our best friends award," Brandyn said, throwing a bag of McDonald's with a sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit inside, with the delightful addition of a hash brown. 

"Yeah, and because your brother is home," Tru continued to tease, with a laugh.

Brooklyn, with her mouth full, looked up with not the happiest look stating, "Enough."  
Tilting her head, she asked, "So Tru how's Mush?"

Tru blushed, breaking off pieces of her hash brown, and stuffing it in her mouth, "He's fine. I don't know, you ask Mush how Mush is." 

"Oh, like he's _fine_, or yeah, he's just fine?" Brandyn asked, and Tru giggled, a clear indication that she was definitely warming up to Mush these past few days. She didn't growl at the sound of his name, or glare when he passed by saying hi, and she even let him walk her to class.

"What about you and Snitch, huh?" Tru asked, throwing the question at Brandyn's oblivious face. No blushing. No giggling.

"You mean Snitch and his rink?" Brandyn asked, as Brooklyn and Tru rolled their eyes at how oblivious she was.

"Fine. You don't see it yet," Tru said, and Brandyn shrugged, no idea what it was. "Got any fellas?" Tru directed her question towards Brooklyn.

"Nope." Brooklyn shook her head, with a light sigh, "Actually, Spot's been really weird. He's stares right at my face, is telling me to call him when I need some lovin, and is slapping me with both of his hands. He's been really off lately; I have no idea what's wrong with him. I don't even ask, because he's never been like this before."

Tru and Brandyn looked at each other, a tiny smirk on their faces. "What?" Brooklyn asked them, looking between the two.

"Maybe Spot's the one that needs some lovin," Brandyn mumbled, before taking a bite out of her biscuit.

Brooklyn gave a laugh, and shook her head furiously, "No, that's ridiculous, that's not it. That is definitely not it."

"Mhm," Tru said, drinking her orange juice. "Just stick to saying that." 

"I will then," Brooklyn said, tearing apart the hash brown into many pieces, shoving it into her mouth. She stared at her carpet, thoughts running through her mind.


	13. all together now

_Disclaimer: Sorry, no Newsies owned, Disney is very lucky. _

_A/N: Ah, I KNOW I haven't updated this in a quite a while, and to think I used to update every day, even twice a day, maybe. Anyway, as time has passed from the last time I posted, some time has past in the story. I hope you guys like it, and I hope I haven't lost any reviewers. Please, keep the reviews coming! Feedback is very much loved. _

- - - - -

With a smile on her face, Tru looked at the clean locker, proud that she fixed it up the day before. She organized a system where Tru's book would be on the bottom, Brandyn's notebooks would be on the bottom, while Tru's notebooks were at the top, and Brandyn's books would be at the top. It was a system she hoped would work until the next week, instead of a few days after. Putting her Journalism book in, Tru stood up, closed the locked with a smile, and saw Mush there gleaming back at her.

"Hey Mush," She said, as they began to walk.

"My lady," Mush said, with his hands in his pockets. Things were going well for Mush, Tru was talking to him, she didn't glare at him anymore, and she now held out the door for him instead of letting it slam shut. She even lent him a pen a few days ago. "How's your day?"

"Pretty good," Tru responded, looking up at Mush, who nodded. "Yours?"

"It's going extremely good," Mush said, making contact with her gaze.

"_Well_, Mush," Tru said, shaking her head.

"Yes?"

"No."

"No? Wait. Well Mush, no?" Mush asked, as Tru groaned beginning to walk faster than him. "Wait, explain it to me."

"No, just no," Tru said, as Mush quickened his pace. Tru watched one of Mush's pretty girls lightly touch him on the shoulder, as he paid no attention, keeping his eyes on Tru. Tru smiled, watching the girl walk away in a huff.

"What are you smiling at?" Mush asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

Tru's face turned serious, holding in her little girl grins, "I'm not smiling, I'm laughing at you." Tru faced forward, walking into their English class, yet again, not holding the door open for Mush.

"Thanks dear," Mush mumbled, rubbing his nose.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Snitch, you make better scarves than I do," Brandyn pouted, as Snitch showed her the new green and white scarf he made for her. It was the second one that month. "Why don't you give these scarves to anyone else?"

"Well, you know," Snitch blushed; sure that Brandyn at least suspected that Snitch liked her.

"Uh no?" Brandyn raised an eyebrow, "Why don't ya?"

Snitch sighed, "Because I know you like the color green, and I don't know why, but my mom only buys me the green yarn."

Brandyn nodded, "Makes sense."

Snitch titled back his head, and sighed.

- - - -

"This is the last day you're buying me lunch," Brooklyn said to Spot as she pointed towards the foods she wanted, smiling at the lunch ladies.

"As much as I miss using more than twenty dollars on food for these past two weeks," Brooklyn looked at Spot, who rolled his eyes, "I really will miss it in some way."

"I sure as hell will," Brooklyn said, as Spot paid for them, then joining Brandyn, Tru, and Crutchy. Plus, the recent addition of Snitch and Mush, of course.

"This is not good," Tru said, sticking a fry, drowned in salt in pepper, in her mouth.

"What's not good?" Spot asked, sitting down. They all looked at her, while Tru gave a dramatic sigh.

"This table used to have more girls than boys. Actually, Crutchy used to sit with Mush and Snitch, so it was three girls and a boy. Now its four guys and three girls," Tru said, and Brandyn pointed a fry at her, in agreement.

"You do know us girls don't interact much with females, right?" Brooklyn asked, Tru and Brandyn, who shrugged.

"She was just saying," Brandyn said, the two looking back at their food.

"We used to talk to all girls, right?" Tru asked, and Brooklyn nodded.

"How did that happen?" Brooklyn asked, and Brandyn gave a shrug.

In reply, she mumbled, her mouth full, "I guess we were just more messed up back then."

"Very true," Brooklyn said, as she and Brandyn pointed at Tru, who rolled her eyes. "Hah, true Tru."

"Every time," Tru mumbled, and Snitch raised his hand, as if he was in class.

"You may speak Snitch," Brandyn pretended to give Snitch permission, as everyone else held a smile on their face.

"That didn't make any sense?" Snitch said, as the boys nodded in unison.

"Well we get it, and that's all that matters," Brooklyn said, as Tru and Brandyn responded with a, 'here here.'

Tru mumbled under her breath, "Boys are stupid."

Mush shrugged at Snitch, and Snitch shrugged at Spot, who looked at Crutchy, shaking his head, "Just give up on understanding you three. I have, and they tell me the most."

The boys and girls all sat in the silence of comfort, while shoving fries, burgers, and chips into their mouth.

"You gonna tell me what you were smiling at yet?" Mush directed the question at Tru, who didn't even look up while throwing two fries in Mush's face.


	14. uh oh

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Brooklyn, Brandyn, and Tru. _

_A/N: Okay so, we loved with coming up ideas for this chapter, and we hope you like it too. Thanks for the reviews, they're great. Nothing really to say other than that, and please keep those reviews coming. _

- - - - -

"Do you wanna pay for me?" Brooklyn asked with a sweet smile at Spot, as he rolled his eyes, standing in sandwich line with her. "I'm just kidding." She turned to the cash register.

Tru leaned in to whisper to Brandyn, "He would've done it."

"Poor Spot," Brandyn said, paying for her own lunch.

"We should hurry, the boys are waiting, and they look helpless," Tru said, as the boys sat there, looking bored, and eating the fries slowly.

"The boys?" Spot asked, with the three of them walking in front of him. They turned around at the sound of his voice. "What about me?"

Brooklyn looked at Brandyn, who shrugged, "Well, you know…"

Spot glared as the three giggle, slowly approaching the table.

- - - -

"You tell Brandyn yet?" Mush asked, the weight of his head, held up in his hand.

"Nope," Snitch mumbled, dipping his fry in salt. "You tell Tru yet?"

"I think she already knows," Mush said, stating the obvious. "I think you should go up to her, and just say it. Seriously Snitch go up there and say, Hi Brandyn I'm in love with you." Mush turned around seeing that Snitch and Crutchy's eyes were abnormally wide.

He turned to see Brandyn and Tru standing in front of Spot and Brooklyn. Brandyn turned her head to the side. She answered, kind of sketchy about what he was saying, "Oh Mush, that's so sweet! I never knew that."

Tru rolled her eyes, "No, he's talking about Snitch."

"Oh!" Brandyn nodded, "Mush, you like Snitch?"

Mush shook his head, furiously, from left to right, his hair bouncing in the air, "No, no, no, no."

"Ah, okay that makes more sense." Brandyn nodded, "Because Mush is in love with Tru."

Tru looked at all the eyes focused on her, and scoffed, "Mush isn't in _love _with me."

Snitch snickered, "Yeah, he is."

With that Mush turned around, pointing at Snitch, and yelled, catching more attention from the peers around the cafeteria, "Shut up, just look at how much green yarn you have under your bed these days."

Snitch gave a short gasp, "Shut up! At least Brandyn's nice to me. Tru slams the door in your face!"

Mush stood up, hitting his palms against the table, "Not anymore! Shut up! At least I didn't use to talk to myself conversing what I would say to Brandyn!"

Snitch glared, standing up from across the table, "At least Brandyn talked to me."

"Wait, wait," Brandyn said, putting her hand on Mush's shoulder, before Mush could jump across the table. "Who's in love with me?"

Brandyn jumped in surprise when the whole cafeteria, engulfed in the argument yelled, "Snitch!" Pouting, Brandyn linked arms with Tru, who patted her on the back for comfort. Brandyn mumbled, "Oh."

"Okay you guys," Spot said, standing at the end of the table, between Mush and Snitch. "No need to make your girl problems public, the whole world doesn't have to hear about them, and let's just-"

Before Spot could finish, Snitch snapped his head towards him, "Shut up Conlon!"

Taken back, Spot took a step backward, from the table, with an innocent Crutchy, eating everyone's fries, sitting down, and watching it all happen. Mush continued, "Yeah, because everyone could already see that you're in love with brook-"

Before Mush could finish the name, Spot flung his two hands to cover Mush and Snitch's mouth before they could say anything else. He glared hearing Brandyn ask, "Brooke?"

Spot turned around to see Brooklyn's jaw dropped, and eyes around the cafeteria wide, "Hogan! Brooke Hogan! I used to watch that show all the damn time." He gave a nervous laugh, trying to pull it off.

Tru shakes her head, and almost whispered, "Lyn."

Brooklyn stared at Spot, "Brooklyn? You like Brooklyn?"

"Come on you guys," Crutchy said, grabbing the trays on the table. "Let's go eat outside today."


End file.
